


Revoltingly Pink and a CVS Bag

by AlmondRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day, i wish the card harper got cass actually exsisted smh, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Harper bought some stuff. Not for anyone, of course, that'd be ridiculous.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JeanOurQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanOurQueen/gifts).



> <3 <3 happy valentine's day!! <3

Everything is so revoltingly pink that Harper kinda wants to barf. She’s not even sure how she got here, in the Valentine’s Day aisle of the local CVS, but here she is, staring. There are too many hearts and giant stuffed plushes, and somehow Harper doesn’t really think that Cass wants that. 

 

Not that she’s like, buying or going to buy anything for anyone or Cass, as Harper is totally unattached and Cass is also, Harper hopes, but like, in general, she doesn’t think Cass would like anything here. 

 

She wanders the aisle anyway, and she kinda thinks that she’ll be blind now, since it’s all so mind-numbingly pink, but she keeps looking. She’s not sure what she’s looking for. Maybe conversation hearts, but those kinda taste like cardboard and pure sugar, so maybe not. 

 

Maybe a little teddy bear, but that’s not quite right, either. A box of chocolates seems like too much. Urg. 

 

She gets to the end of the aisle and comes up empty. There’s no way she’s going to another store, though, so she turns and goes to the card section. 

 

There’s a whole line of Valentine’s Day cards, and Harper doesn’t like how there’s the whole “cards for her” and “cards for him”. She opens a “card for her” and it says “from your adoring husband” and there’s a cartoon of some guy with a girl. She shoves it down in disgust. 

  
  


But then, at the very end of the very very pink row, there’s a little row of a rainbow. 

 

She lifts up a “card for her” and it says “from your adoring girlfriend”. The cartoon has two girls on it. Harper beams. 

 

And of course, this whole buying thing is perfectly hypothetical, but Harper still grabs a card that says “I hope you have a great day even though this commercial holiday is trying to coerce us into social norms involving heterosexual acts”. She goes back to the cringey aisle and finds a little plush bunny, not too fluffy, not too pink. 

 

She’s almost at the cashier when she remembers that Cass loves chocolate, and even though she’s definitely not buying for Cass, she runs back and grabs the smallest, cheapest box anyway. 

 

She buys the stuff, ignoring the look the fifteen year old boy manning the cashier gave her--what, a blue haired girl can’t buy a card with a rainbow heart on the cover? Grow up, acne boy--and running out of the store. She’s halfway to nowhere when she remembers that 1, it’s not actually Valentine’s Day yet, and 2, she didn’t buy this with anyone in mind. At all. 

 

So she goes home and shoves the stuff under her bed and resolves to give it to herself on February 15.

  
  
  


Only it’s February 13, the dead of night, and she’s thinking about the stuff under her bed, and how she really super didn’t buy it for  _ anyone,  _ but then she’s checking her clock--oh look! Valentine's Day!--and rolling out of bed. 

 

She throws on some boots and a sweatshirt, knows she looks like a druggie or a homeless person, and grabs the CVS bag from under her bed. She throws a marker in the bag, and opens her window.

 

Giving up Bluebird hasn’t meant that she’s lost whatever vigilante skills she’d had, so she manages to climb out the window and land on the ground safely. She takes off running and finds the apartment easily. She goes up the fire escapes and opens up the door, letting herself in. 

 

Technically it’s early for vigilante standards, so nobody’s home. Harper goes over to the kitchen counter and pours all the stuff from the bag. She opens the card and writes “Cass” on the top and draws a heart at the bottom, signing it. She stands the card up and positions the bunny and the chocolate around it, shoves the CVS bag in her hoodie pocket and sliding the pen in after it, leaving a light on over the set up. 

 

She escapes, hoping this doesn’t screw up everything. 

  
  


When she comes back home, through her window again, it takes a second to notice a present of her own on the bed. 

 

There’s a card, and Harper picks it up. There’s a lacy pink heart on the front, and on the inside it just says “will you be my Valentine?”. There’s a little note at the bottom. 

 

_ Harper-- _

 

_ Nightwing says that you’re supposed to exchange Valentines today. I’m not sure what that means, but he says that it’s what you do when you like people. I like you.  _

 

_ Love, Cass.  _

 

And there’s another little heart drawn at the bottom, and Harper clutches at her chest, falling onto the bed. 

 

“I’m so gay,” she whispers, then she notices she’s sitting on something. Shifting around reveals it as conversation hearts, and even though they kinda taste like cardboard and pure sugar, she can’t wait to have them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! comments/kudos always welcome :)


End file.
